


The Bed Feels Empty (without you)

by maybe_we_were



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, naps, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_we_were/pseuds/maybe_we_were
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Natasha have been in a relationship for a few weeks before she has to leave for a mission.</p><p>Continuation of A Distraction (of the best kind) but can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bed Feels Empty (without you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all are having a lovely Mother's day. I've never written anything where Steve and Nat are already in the relationship, so this is my first attempt at it. I'm sorry if things are a bit OOC. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, Stan Lee is the man.

They’re only together for a few weeks before Natasha has to leave for a mission.

For this particular mission, Steve isn’t needed (unless things go _terribly_ wrong).  Leaving at five in the morning is standard and she’s used to being up early, but getting out of a warm bed where her kind, loving significant other is makes it harder.  She relishes in the feel of the hard body behind her before switching off the alarm on her phone, then takes a moment to fully wake and slide out from under Steve’s arm. 

The movement didn’t wake the super soldier who is still sleeping quietly on the side of the bed, the only sound he makes being those of his steady breathing.  She’s barely out of bed when she hears a loud beeping noise, confusion clouding her mind since she could have _sworn_ she turned her alarm off.  She turns to see Steve, who is now awake, roll over and hit the clock on his nightstand.  Surprise registers when she figures out what’s going on. 

“Did you really get up to see me off for a mission?” she whispers, afraid her normal voice would be too loud in the darkness of the bedroom. 

“Well, you’re going to be gone for a few days,” he replies, voice still thick from sleep. 

Steve sits up and slips a pair of pajama pants over his boxers.  She takes a few seconds to admire his muscular back, then begins putting on her uniform.  Just as she finishes zipping up, a pair of arms slide around her waist from behind, holding her in place. 

“I’m going to miss you,” Steve whispers, tightening his grip. 

His honesty shows through the way he says it, a low, throaty sound.  It’s also evident in the way his heart rate picks up a little, which she feels against her back.  He places his lips on the pulse point on her neck, which she knows he can’t resist.  She places a hand on top of his, then turns around so they face one another. 

“It’ll only be a few days.” 

She’ll miss him too, but she’s still not that great at expressing her feelings.  She knows she’ll get there, someday.  Steve is understanding and patient, which makes it _that_ much easier to be with him. 

“Breakfast?” he mouths against her hair. 

“I’ll eat on the jet, don’t worry.” 

She says this because she knows he will anyways.  It’s nice, to have someone that watches out for her and someone for whom she can do the same.  Sure, she has Clint, but their partnership is a lot different than her relationship with Steve.  Clint and she are so alike, it’s uncanny, whereas she and Steve are mostly opposites. 

And like they say, opposites attract. 

She doesn’t want to, but she _really_ has to go. 

“Come on,” she says, pulling out of his embrace and heading towards the doorway. 

He follows behind quickly, snatching her hand and lacing their fingers together.  Their journey out of Steve’s room and down the hallway goes fast, too fast, and before she knows it, they’re at the elevator.  He stands so he’s in front of her, one hand wrapped around her waist while the other runs through her red hair.

“Be safe and no risky stuff,” he says. 

“I’ll try my best, but no promises.” 

She winks as she says this, showing him she’s kidding.  Of course she’ll do what’s necessary for the mission, but having him to come home to has changed things.  And that’s scary. 

Really scary. 

She’s not sure how to put her emotions into words, but fortunately action is her strong suit.  He’s about to reply when she smashes her lips against his.  He responds instantly, flicking his tongue over her lower lip.  She opens her mouth and Steve _really_ kisses her, pressing his mouth to hers so hard she thinks her lips might bruise.  She whimpers a little when he pulls back, but it’s just to catch her upper lip between his, changing their position. 

She’s only supposed to be gone a few days, but the way they kiss, it’s like she’s going off to war.  Which, in a sense, she is.  A war for SHIELD against those who threaten the world.  The elevator dings, the doors open, and it’s like neither of them even heard it. 

“I-

Kiss.

“Have-

Kiss.

“To-

Longer kiss.

“Go.”

With one more peck to her lips, he murmurs, “Alright.” 

He extracts his hands from her body and she already misses the way he touches her. 

“Don’t miss me too much, Rogers,” she quips, stepping away from him and into the waiting elevator. 

The last thing she sees as the doors close are Steve’s blue eyes and soft smile.  She can’t wait to come back and she’s barely left. 

* * *

 

A few days turned into a week and although she loved hearing Steve’s voice over the phone while she was snug in bed each night she was away, she definitely wanted to be back in _his_ bed. 

It’s day eight when Fury calls and says she’s done all she can and that she’s to get herself out of there as soon as possible. (“ _Those are orders, Romanoff.”_ ) 

Her flight leaves in a half hour, so she barely has time to get herself and her things together before she’s on the jet.  This leaves no time to call anyone to come get her at headquarters.  SHIELD, being ever thoughtful, provides a car for her.  The flight felt like forever, as does the drive back to Stark Tower, so when she gets there mid afternoon, she’s exhausted.  Seven days of being on the go and jet lag don’t help.  The rain that drizzles over New York adds to the dreary feeling Natasha has and all she wants to do is take a shower and relax.  Her head pounds from lack of sleep and her fingers shake a little.  She’s probably dehydrated as well, so her first destination is the kitchen. 

She enters to find Steve as the island sketching.  His eyes flick up to see who entered and when he realizes it’s her, he drops the piece of charcoal in his fingers.  He stands as she approaches and when she’s close enough, places a quick but firm kiss on her lips. 

“Welcome home,” he says, warm eyes and warm hands caressing her.    

She could get used to this type of greeting. 

“Glad to be back,” she replies, standing on tiptoe before slanting her mouth over his again. 

It’s not long before she’s breathing a little heavier than normal, Steve’s lips now trailing down her neck.  He pulls back and Natasha moves away, heading towards the refrigerator for a bottle of water.  As she drinks, she leans against the counter, and she can practically _feel_ Steve’s eyes scanning her over.  His eyes come back to hers crystal blue, showing no signs of worry. 

“I’m fine,” she chuckles, because she knows it makes him feel better when she actually says it, “just tired and sore.” 

She opens the medicine cabinet to her left and digs through until she finds Tylenol, which she downs with the remaining water in her bottle.  Steve’s quiet until she’s finished. 

“C’mere,” he beckons. 

She’s not sure what he has in mind, but she trusts him and that’s enough.  He guides her out of the kitchen, his large hand resting on the small of her back.  They end up in his room, where he tosses her a towel and a change of clothes. 

“Shower, then bed,” he commands. 

“Aye, aye, Captain,” is her cheeky reply, saluting him with two fingers. 

He laughs, then begins tidying the already clean bedroom. 

The hot water of the shower is wonderful, washing off all the grime and soothing her aching muscles.  Once she’s done, she towels off quickly, then dresses in the pair of shorts and tank top she usually sleeps in.  She brushes her teeth, too, for good measure, and places her red toothbrush next to Steve’s blue one when she’s finished. 

Exiting the bathroom, the sight of a shirtless Steve in bed greets her.  She raises an eyebrow in silent question. 

“Figured I’d join you.” 

She’s glad he suggested it, because the week she’s been away she hasn’t slept that well.  At night, she could almost feel the way his arms felt around her and the heat that accompanied them.  Without him, she barely slept.  

She just smiles and slips into the bed, the sheets smooth against her skin.  She’s almost settled when Steve’s arm snakes around her.  He pulls back until she’s pressed to him, her back to his front and his mouth near her neck. 

“The bed felt empty without you,” he says, placing feather light kisses on the bare skin of her shoulders and back. 

She hums in agreement and runs a hand down the arm wrapped around her, her thumb swiping back and forth over the back of his hand.  It’s meant to both reassure and comfort.  Having the desired effect, Steve relaxes, which presses even more of his body into hers. They both fall asleep quickly, comfortable now that they are together.  It’s the best sleep she’s gotten in a while. 


End file.
